


Suicide Blonde

by enbookcased



Series: I'm in Love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cock Rings, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Hyunjin calls Changbin his doll, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Submissive Seo Changbin, Top Seo Changbin, Unprotected Sex, just porn, there is absolutely no suicide in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/enbookcased
Summary: Minho made a face. “Oh God, is he in, like, a cowboy or pirate outfit? Are you guys roleplaying?”Hyunjin laughed, eyes scrunched up. “No, not today hyung. It's Valentine’s Day so we’re trying something different. Anyway, I gotta go.”“Send pictures if it’s fun!”Or: Changbin gets tied up. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: I'm in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Suicide Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary to read the first part before this one, this can be considered a standalone fic.
> 
> From urbandictionary: "The term 'suicide blonde' is a play on 'dyed/died by her own hand', ya dig?"
> 
> Fic written for Changbin’s bday, though they celebrate Valentine's Day here. Just figuring out this relationship one orgasm at a time. Also: This fic solely exists because blonde Changbin happened.
> 
> Music rec: I listened to Inception by Ateez for the lion's share of this.

Hyunjin eyed the ball gags, tilting his head from side to side. “Minho-hyung,” he held them up for better view. “Black or red?”

Minho peered into the screen. “You look good in either color. Changbin would probably appreciate the red, though.” Minho held up a find of his own, a furry-tailed plug set, complete with ears. “Wouldn’t Jisung look adorable in this?”

“Leave it to you to find a squirrel butt plug, hyung,” Hyunjin replied, rolling his eyes. “Make sure you get the pastel one, though,” he said, pointing past Minho to the wall of sex toys behind him, singling out the same plug, but with light pink, blue and purple coloring to his left. “It would go great with that sweater you just got him.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Minho agreed, switching them out. The video jostled as he switched hands. “Well, I think I’m ready to check out. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Aren’t you and Changbin doing something later?”

Hyunjin couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. His gaze left the screen, looking up past his laptop. “Yeah, we are. Real soon.”

Minho made a face. “Oh God, is he in, like, a cowboy or pirate outfit? Are you guys roleplaying?”

Hyunjin laughed, eyes scrunched up. “No, not today hyung. It's Valentine’s Day so we’re trying something different. Anyway, I gotta go.”

“Send pictures if it’s fun!”

Hyunjin disconnected the call and closed his laptop. Immediately, the scene before him came into view and the sunny smile Hyunjin had left Minho with turned sultry. “Did you hear that, baby? Minho wants pictures if it’s fun. Are you having fun yet?”

Changbin didn’t answer. He still could, if he _really_ wanted to, but Hyunjin knew he was being too good to mess it all up with something as insignificant as answering an inane question. Not when Hyunjin didn’t specifically say he could.

Plus, he was a little tied up.

They were playing with silk this time around. Hyunjin was still a novice rigger, and Changbin didn’t have the biggest pain threshold, so they decided together that starting with the softer options would yield the best results for them. And oh, did they yield results.

Minho was right, in his own way, about the red.

Changbin was trussed up so beautifully, if Hyunjin said so himself. The crisscrosses of the bamboo silk slashed vibrantly across Changbin’s torso, twisted over his pecs and down the center of his chest, along the ridges of his thick musculature. Hyunjin was especially proud of the gorgeous knot he had braided above Changbin’s cock, highlighting it beautifully. It took Hyunjin several false starts on the back of a kitchen chair to perfect that one. Overall, Hyunjin was fairly sure he studied more for this than he ever did with his actual studies. But it was worth it. With all the red and his newly dyed blonde hair, Changbin looked like a gift sent from heaven above. God, Hyunjin was so in love.

“You do look pretty as a picture, hyung. A present wrapped up just for me,” Hyunjin murmured, coming around and running his hands along the taut line of Changbin’s shoulders. With his arms behind his back like that, his triceps and traps were on beautiful display, the red silk rope cutting through them, sectioning them off so prettily. Hyunjin checked his fingers for circulation, satisfied when Changbin squeezed back. Changbin was on his knees in the middle of their studio apartment, his back straight, posture perfect, head bent, unmoving. A gorgeous statue that Hyunjin wanted to run his hands all over. And he could. “Minho-hyung was also right about the red. Though he doesn't know us quite as well as he thinks he does.” Hyunjin went to his knees in front of Changbin, tilted his face up with two fingers. Changbin looked up at him expectantly. “Tell me your color.”

“Green,” Changbin said without hesitation, eyes clear.

Hyunjin smiled softly, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Changbin’s mouth. He held up the ball gag Minho had chosen. “You’re being so good, but I want to make sure you’re extra good for me, okay? Open wide.”

Changbin nodded, a bare incline of his head, and did as he was told. Hyunjin secured the small ball gag, buckling it around his head, then sat back on his thighs. Changbin watched him steadily. “Oh hyung, you’re beautiful,” Hyunjin said throatily, overcome for a moment with the vision before him. “You were made for this. Made to be my baby,” he cooed, running his fingers through Changbin’s hair, letting his bangs fall forward into his face a bit. He kissed all along Changbin’s face, trailing his lips where the gag stretched across Changbin’s mouth. Their eyes caught and Hyunjin smiled softly at Changbin, whose gaze was warm right back.

Standing back up, Hyunjin double checked the medical grade scissors, strong enough to cut through just about anything but especially through the ropes binding Changbin, were where they agreed upon earlier, just in case. As he walked back from the side table, he started unbuttoning his oversize shirt, the only article of clothing he had on. Letting it slip off his shoulders, Hyunjin paused for effect, allowing Changbin an unhindered look at his bare body. Already, his cock was heavy with interest, balls hanging low. Hyunjin ran hands over his own body, brushing over spots he knew Changbin loved the most (collarbones, hips, thighs, running fingers through his hair) then _tchh_ ed. “It’s more fun when you’re the one touching me, hyung.”

Hyunjin got on his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way, putting his face at about Changbin’s glorious chest. He butted his head against the defined pec muscles, rubbing on them like a cat, his hair spilling about his face. He arched his whole body, whining low in the back of his throat. “Touch me,” he breathed against the hollow of Changbin’s throat, then giggled. “Oh, right. You can’t.” Hyunjin pulled back and watched Changbin’s face for a long moment, loving what he saw there, the strain already starting to set in, and then reached out, fingertips light along the silk rope bisecting Changbin’s chest. “If you can’t touch me, I guess I’m just going to have to touch you.”

Hyunjin ran his fingers all across Changbin’s torso, first along the edges of the rope, then smoothing against the diamonds of skin left exposed. His mouth joined in, kissing each shape as he went along, dragging his lips slowly across all that glorious skin. “I love you like this, hyung. It makes me want to see what you can do all tied up like this. Can you satisfy me like this, hmm? Can you scratch my itch?”

By this time Hyunjin was eye level with Changbin’s dick, thick and blunt, standing at attention so prettily, the elastic cock ring wrapped around making it pronounced. Hyunjin made sure to keep eye contact with Changbin as he let his lips drag and catch on the cockhead, the thinnest drop of precome painting his lower lip. He licked his lip, slowly, smirking at the way Changbin’s eyes went half-mast. The taste was faint, salty, and familiar.

Without warning, Hyunjin bobbed his head and took Changbin down to the root, nose pressed against his neatly shaved pubic mound. Changbin was meticulous in his grooming, and all Hyunjin could smell was the coconut oil—virgin, unrefined, kind of the way Changbin was when he and Hyunjin first met—that he used on his skin daily.

Changbin's body, taut already, tightened further. He didn't buck his hips, but Hyunjin could tell it was a near thing.

Hyunjin backed off and _tsk_ ed, choosing instead to pick himself back up and circle Changbin. The back of him was just as erotic as the front. The rope sectioned off his torso but left the swell of his ass untouched, a fact Hyunjin took advantage of, palming each cheek and pulling them apart, playing with the generous flesh. He tugged ever-so-lightly on the rope between his buttocks; he thrilled at the reaction it garnered from Changbin, who pushed his hips down minutely, grinding. “Does that feel good, baby?” Hyunjin whispered, mouth to Changbin’s ear. For a while, he pressed himself against the back of Changbin, alternating between working the knot behind his balls against his perineum and jacking him, Hyunjin’s long fingers encompassing all of Changbin’s cock easily. “How badly do you want to touch yourself right now?” Hyunjin purred. “I know how bad I want your hands on me. Touching me… taking me apart… fucking me…”

Hyunjin reversed their positions, slinking around Changbin and pressing his back to Changbin’s front, arching his back and, more importantly, pressing his ass against Changbin’s full, attentive cock. Hyunjin grabbed his ass, spread the cheeks apart and undulated his hips ever so carefully, rubbing the tip of Changbin’s cock against his wet, ready hole. The sensation, paired with the fact that Changbin was unable to just take him, plunge in, claim him like usual made waves of arousal pulse through Hyunjin’s body. Changbin was utterly, completely his in a way they’d only flirted with before. “You’re mine. Mine to do whatever I want with.” Hyunjin pressed a hand to Changbin’s chest, imagined a hand covering his own. “Mine forever.” Changbin’s gaze was dark and heavy on him, full of a promise that sent a thrill down Hyunjin’s spine.

Returning to his task, Hyunjin bucked his hips, knees spread wide on the white, fluffy rug beneath them, hissing at the drag of cock on his perineum, moaning as the head nudged the back of his balls. He undulated his hips that way a few times, heightening the anticipation. “God, I want you to fuck me, Binnie. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t talk. I want to come on your cock like I always do. But since you can't, I guess I'm just going to have to do it myself.”

Hyunjin separated himself from Changbin once again, a lingering hand on his jaw before he grabbed the lube that he’d set out next to the scissors and walked back. He thrilled at the way Changbin’s eyes tracked his every move; he loved being the center of his boyfriend’s attention more than anything.

Laying back on the rug, legs splayed on either side of Changbin’s knees, Hyunjin made sure he was close enough so Changbin could see everything, close enough to touch, if only Changbin could have.

Hyunjin made sure to put on a show, hissing as he breached himself, moaning and running his free hand down the bridge of his body as he fingered his already loosened hole. He made sure to jack his cock a couple times, letting it flop back heavily on his stomach, fat with arousal. He rolled his balls, played with his nipples, all narrating everything for Changbin because he was just nice like that. “This feels so good, hyung,” he moaned, watching Changbin staring down at him, seeing the desire on his face. “But not as good as when you do it. I need your hands, hyung, I need your fingers inside me. Nobody fucks me like you do, hyung…” He rolled onto his knees and backed up onto Changbin, rolling his hips against him. “I need you, baby, I need you inside me.”

Hyunjin reached behind himself, fingertips framing the wet and leaking head of Changbin’s dick. He cocked his head to the side, keeping Changbin’s face in his view. “Color?” he asked, checking in. Despite the tension on his face, despite the wetness Hyunjin could see at the corners of his eyes, Changbin nodded, once. Green. Hyunjin craned his neck back and kissed the tip of Changbin’s nose in thanks, and then grasped his shaft.

Working Changbin’s cock into his body without any assistance was a novel experience, easier than Hyunjin thought it would be considering Changbin’s girth. When he felt the head finally breach him, Hyunjin threw his head back on a sigh. “Yes, baby,” he crooned, dropping to his hands and knees once he was certain Changbin wasn’t going to slip out. He fucked himself back on Changbin’s cock slowly, using Changbin’s own insane thigh strength to brace them both, groaning out his pleasure at being filled. No one had ever been able to do this to him before. Only Changbin.

“Baby boy, you feel so amazing,” he panted, lifting his head and watching behind himself as best he could as he rocked himself back and forth on Changbin’s cock. What he saw took his breath away. Changbin’s eyes were squeezed shut, his nostrils flaring. Thin tears tracked his face. A beautiful, pink flush was making its way across his chest, crawling up his neck, which was taut, corded. His collarbones were pronounced, highlighted by the red cord, arms straining, and that image alone was almost enough to tip Hyunjin over. “No one fills me like you do. Especially not like this. My beautiful little fuck doll.” Hyunjin slowed his pace, though it was agony to do so, pushing until his ass was flush against Changbin, as attached as they could be. Hyunjin arched his back, cat-like, and undulated his hips just slightly, moaning out his pleasure. “Don’t worry,” he panted, “I'm going to let you come, okay? You've been such a good boy, just wait a little bit longer. My sweet little doll, always so good for me. My Binnie. Mine.”

Hyunjin reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, mostly ignored until now. He held still, concentrating on the feel of Changbin's cock stretching him so good and stroked himself, ramping up the pleasure just that little bit more. Hyunjin arched up, bracing with his thighs and lining their bodies together, Changbin still fully sheathed inside him. He caressed the side of Changbin’s face, turning his own to it, feeling the wetness flowing pretty freely now. “Oh, Binnie,” he whispered, his lips against the apple of his cheek as his hand sped up. “You're so perfect for me. So amazing, I'm gonna—”

Hyunjin came, his voice cutting off in a stutter, a gasp. Later, he'd regret releasing on a rug that was dry clean only, but right then he honestly didn't care. He came with his mouth pressed against the gag, his face smeared with Changbin’s tears, the edge of his teeth on salty skin, his long hair sticking to both of them. His orgasm washed over him like a sigh at first, then ended in a flood, making Hyunjin tense and clench around Changbin, his name in his mouth.

It took a minute for Hyunjin to recover enough to realize he still had a whole boyfriend to take care of. Changbin’s entire body was tense, straining against the ropes. Hyunjin could see that he was holding it together still, but just barely. “My perfect, patient boy, you did so well,” he cooed, easing off Changbin. He reached between Changbin’s legs and carefully undid the tension ring around his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and Changbin made his first noise since Hyunjin had gagged him, a high, keening whimper at the first stroke. Hyunjin tipped Changbin’s face up, held it there. “Look at me,” he commanded, and Changbin’s eyes, squeezed shut, immediately opened, focusing on Hyunjin. His lashes were clumped together, wet and dark with tears, his brows drawn together in agony (ecstasy), and Hyunjin fell in love all over again. He kissed at his tears, licked at the salt, his hand below never relenting. It took nothing at all before Changbin was coming over Hyunjin's fingers, his entire body vibrating in agony, in pleasure, completely overstimulated. Hyunjin helped him ride it out, mouth against his ear, crooning praises.

Hyunjin held Changbin against him, helped him to the rug. He carefully, lovingly untied him, and wiped him down with a soft, damp cloth. He unbuckled the gag and let it fall, wiping the tears from Changbin’s face as gently as he could. “My beautiful boy, you were amazing today,” he assured with a kiss to Changbin’s temple. For a long while, Hyunjin just held Changbin against him, stroking his fingertips lightly across Changbin’s skin just how he liked, massaging gently in places until he was ready to move to the bed. There, he tucked his Binnie in and held a cup of water to his lips.

“I did good?” Changbin asked, voice rough and unused and yet still so tiny. Hyunjin couldn’t have helped the smile that graced his face if he tried.

“You were amazing, baby. It was everything I could have ever wanted and more. How was it for you?”

Changbin licked at his lips, snuggling into Hyunjin’s side. After a moment of thought, he said, “I didn’t think I would like it as much as I did when you first suggested it. But it was a lot of fun. I trust you, Hyunjin. I know you would never guide me wrong.”

Hyunjin didn’t know what his face was doing, but there was nothing for it right then. “Changbin-hyung,” he said, voice fragile, ready to shatter at a moment’s notice. “Baby, that means so much to me, you have no idea.”

Changbin laid his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, reached up and twirled a strand of Hyunjin’s long blonde hair around one finger delicately. “It’s true. I love you, Hyunjin. You would never hurt me, I'm sure of that.”

“Never,” Hyunjin agreed on a whisper. He pressed his lips gently against Changbin’s forehead, then trailed them down his face. Soon, they were kissing, soft, unhurried, deep kisses. “I love you. This has been the best Valentine’s Day yet.”

The selfie Hyunjin sent Minho later of him and Changbin lying in bed, covers tucked up to their chins was met with a simple, ‘You two are so boring. Next time have him tie you up or something at least!’ Hyunjin showed the reply to Changbin, whose lopsided, lazy smile was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely certain I made it clear in Caramel Latte what sort of relationship changjin have in this universe, but I hope I made it clear here. And yes, the relationship absolutely is "whatever Hyunjin wants, Hyunjin gets". Binnie is whipped for his Jinnie. 
> 
> I live at the end of the world, [tumblr](https://binracha.tumblr.com). also, [twitter](https://twitter.com/enbookcased), the other end of the world.


End file.
